DE-OS 37 21 711, FR-OS 2 653 513 and WO 91/06785 teach respective torsional vibration dampers used preferably for damping vibrations in the drive train of a vehicle between the engine and torque transmission device. Through the application of springs featuring a precurved form, coil compression springs can be assembled advantageously in a simple manner prior to installation, with a large length-diameter ratio. Moreover, in operation condition while the springs are at least compressed partially with their outer diameter on correspondingly assigned guide shells, favorable material stress occurs in this area of the spring. However, this spring's contact on the guide shells also causes friction. If the spring is compressed through angular momentum, single turns of the spring are pushed along the respective guide shell until they adjoin one another at least over a section. Depending upon the action of centrifugal forces, friction will be very high from a certain value based on the rotational speed, so that the turns no longer move relatively to the guide shell and hence the springy function decreases. Therefore, the ratio of static to dynamic spring rate increases with the increase of rotational speed of the torsional vibration damper. That means that the proportion of the dynamic spring rate decreases.